Dead Flames
by CrAyOnS tAstE LIkE pUrple
Summary: What would happen if Kagome met up with Kikyo and Inuyasha in hell? InuKag...RR
1. Hell

  
  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't OWN Inuyasha! .  
  
  
  
  
He knew from the moment that he saw her, she didn't belong there. Among the gray souls of the Underworld, their she was. She was an angel. Shining with a purity that he had only seen once before.  
  
She looked around in confusion. She was not ment to be there...was she? Their was this sound, this everlasting scream. It swirled around her in waves.   
  
Suddenly he was next to her, tilting her chin upwards to examin her more closely.  
  
You are not one, for a place such as this. his warm breath tickled her neck.  
  
What...place is this? her voice was soft, like low bells.  
  
You are in my domain. she didn't reply.   
  
The crowd of slow moving gray souls were moving again. Only they stood still. The fear of this strange place fell onto her sholders like a rock. Where was she? She didn't remember what she was suppous to know. It was important.  
  
Why can I not remember anything? she finally met is intense gaze. Crimson. His eyes were the colour of freshly spilt blood. She was drowning in them. But she saw unimagenable horror, death, torture, rape...all contained within those horribly beautiful eyes.  
  
It's always like that, you will remember in time. Her anglic features had startled him. Yes, this was defenatly a mistake, no creature as beautiful, and pure as her belong here. But, he would try and keep her.  
  
What is this domain you rule over? Her strange blue eyes gazed deeply within his. At that moment, he knew he had to someday let her go. She was not ment, for anyone in this place. Even him.  
  
What is your name, angel? He murmered. A look of deep thoughtfulness crossed her pixie like face. Then tilting her head to the side in a curious childlike way.  
  
My name...is Kagome. He grinned wolfishly.  
  
Well, Kagome, my name if Lucifer, welcome to Hell. Her eyes widened in suprise. A picture flashed before her eyes. A silver hair boy with pleading gold eyes, and a woman dressed in miko robes. That was when the world went dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think of the first chapter? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me in your review ^____^;. Oh, and if you find any spelling mistakes, tell me please, its because my spell check isn't working. Thank you!


	2. Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!  
  
Well, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The male figure stood over the woman-child in the bed, his form covered in shadows. But his piercing red eyes stood out well, in them was the swirling vortex of the eternally damned.  
  
The girl, was in another place entirely. She was watching the scene before her. Memories from the past leaking in slowly, as if they never left.   
  
That boy...with silver...no...it was more a snowy white, hair, and sun kissed gold eyes...he was looking right at her. With the expression of annoyance and amusment. He was her companion....along with three others. Miroku...Sango...Shippo...and...  
  
she bolted upright, tremors wracking her small frame.  
  
The hell demon narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha? That name...  
  
Kagme looked up once again into the burning gaze of Lucifer. The memories playing in her head, like a video on fast forward. Inuyasha choose Kikyo. After all, why would you want the apple if you could have the whole tree. Face it Kagome...you can't hold a crumb next to her.  
  
She remembered the sadness, consuming her. How it ate at every fiber of her being. The raw hurt, anger and confusion...is this what Kikyo felt...when she was sent down to hell? Hell. She was in hell. Talking to Mr. Bad himself. Oh Kami...  
  
Well, kitten. Did you enjoy your nap. I wasn't really a question, a statement. Still captivated by his eyes, she nodded meakly. This earned her a smooth (A.N. Not to mention sexy! ^^;) laugh.  
  
He cupped her face in the palm of his hand.  
More like a kitten than I thought... he murmered, drifting off lazily. Only then, with most of the haze cleared from her mind, did she get to study his apperance.  
  
Shiny black hair fell into his half closed eyes in a dangerous, but boyish fasion. He had smooth alabaster skin, not a flaw on it, only a jagged scar stretching from his mouth to just below his eye...but she found it only added to the his earthreal apperance. It made him seem more human...he could be hurt, broken. Pale lips, which were currantly pulled into a slight smirk, looked inviting. For Christ's sake Kagome! This is the Prince of Darkness we're talking about here!  
  
He smirked slightly when he noticed she was staring at him, her lovely eyes wandering over him, he almost shivered...almost. She worried her plush bottem lip with her teeth. He wanted her...more than anything he had ever wanted. He always got what he wanted.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked around her curiously. Not noticing the hungry looks he was receving from most of the demons. She didn't know how long she had been here. A few hours? A few days? A few months? Time simply didn't exsist down here.  
  
Screams tore through the air, cries of agony, and sadness. She placed her hands on ether side of her head, effectivly plugging her ears, and drowning out any sound. She stumbled forward, squeezing her eyes tightly closed.   
  
Help me Inuaysha! You were always there to help me! Where are you?! Come back, Inuyasha! Come back! I promise I'll never say anything bad to you ever again! I just want you back! Inuyasha! INUYASHA! she crumpled to the ground. He was always there...where was he...why wasn't he there to protect her? He was Kikyo's now.  
  
Inuyasha! I don't care anymore! I don't care if you love Kikyo! Just come back to me! I'll love you no matter what! If it will make you happy, love Kikyo! Just come back to me, even if only for a moment. what started out she crying out desperatly, ended in a broken whisper.  
  
Red. All he saw was red. Who was this angel crying over? What being made her cry? No one...no one, was aloud to make her cry...no one! He swept over to her. Picking her up, pressing her to his lithe frame.  
  
Don't cry my kitten, my beautiful one. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling that ever present smell of jasmine and roses. A scent one does not often come across in hell.  
  
Kagome relaxed into the warmth the body was providing. Then her mind came to a screeching halt. If Inuyasha...went to hell with Kikyo...and she was in hell...  
  
Inuyasha. she whispered in awe.  
  
Lucifer frowned. He was starting not to like this Inuyasha person. Inuyasha...Inuyasha...that name sound so...He looked down again the the goddess in his arms.  
  
Kagome nuzzled his neck. Her thoughts still clouded with images of Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer. He looked down at her quizzically, then seeing the glazed look in her eyes, growled.  
  
I want all of you. Not just your body. I will have your mind. he purred out, still a dangerous edge to his voice. Her eyes finally focused on him. He leaned his face in closer, his cool breath tickiling her warm skin. She shivered. Then realizing there close proximady, she lowered her eyes, a blush slowly staining her cheeks. He gave and amused chuckle at her modestly.  
  
You will be mine kitten...make no mistake. he closed the space between them, this was not a soft kiss, nor was it primal. It just was.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, this was the long awaited second chapter! Maybe I'll go more into the kiss scene next chapter! But whee! Thank you to all my wonderful, exceptional, fantastic reviews!  
  
kt-j13 - Thank you! Thank you for the spelling! I'll get right on it! My spell check is messed and I can't spell worth beans *Beans attack* Well, anyways keep on reading and reviewing! ^^; Y  
  
DeathX23 - Heh, heh didn't mean to make fun of your house *looks around quickly*   
  
inuyasha-girly-2007 - Sorry for waiting so long on the update! I hope you didn't die! ^_________^; but here it is!  
  
distorted-desire - Whee! Thank you for reviewing! And, sorry for the wait with the chapter!  
  
diablos42069 - Well, I don't want to give to much away on why she is there...^__^; sorry. But you'll find out soon! *laughs nervously*  
  
Well I love you all! Thank you again and I promise to update soon! But it would really help if you review with your input!  
  
M-ann  
  
  



	3. AN

Author's Note  
  
Heh heh *clears throat* Well to all you people who think it will be Satan/Kagome I don't think where this was going with the story.   
But I might write another story with that pairing....I have so many idea's in my head right now....but I would like this to turn into a Inuyasha/Kagome. And don't worry I have the perfect plan on how to set this up!!! *cackles* I think most of you will like it! And don't worry the real chapter will be up VERY soon!  
Thank you for listening!  
M-ann  



	4. Thoughts

Well! It's finally here!!! *celebrates* I would like to thank all of my reviewers for being so wonderful! Thank you sooooooo much for waiting! I've just have writers block......gomen.....Ahum! Well, you're all waiting for me to shut up so I can finish the story, so I will! So, here it is!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome took in a shaky breath of the warm air. It could never get cool down here, after all, it was hell. This was not what she would have ever imagined hell to be like, though...  
  
Hell was supposed to be all fire and brimstone. This place was just...empty. Not the emptiness you would expect, of course, there were walls, rocks, fire, dirt...but everything wasn't really in focus unless you looked at it hard enough.  
  
Inuyasha was here. She just didn't know where. But she could feel his presence. It throbbed in the back of her mind. Painfully.  
  
But there was no doubt about it, this was hell for her. Inuyasha so close, but so far away.   
  
Huh, she was starting to wallow in her own self-pity...but it was hard not too.   
  
Her true love was here, with herself...technically. And she was just standing there, not comprehending anything. If Kikyo and her shared a soul on earth, why were they both here? She knew Kikyo was here, she sensed her with every fiber in her body. Maybe...Kikyo was so twisted with hurt and hate that...she made a new soul.  
  
This didn't make sense. She didn't hate Kikyo for being her, or even for falling in love with Inuyasha...and making him love her back. It was more of a constant irritation, but that wasn't fair either.   
  
She couldn't help it though. She couldn't help but feel...useless, used... mistreated? She never should have gone back to that era of time. Everything would have been much better. Everything. Why did she have to be the reincarnation of Kikyo? She should have just been her...just her. She didn't feel like anybody else. But everybody was always compairing her to Kikyo.  
  
It's not like in modern Japan she spent all her free time killing youkai and shooting arrows. It wasn't her fault that she was never good at anything, that she never stood out. But one differance that she noticed, was, in the past...she stood out like a peice of crap in a candy store.  
  
Well, that was a bad comparison...  
  
But it's all drawn back to Inuyasha and Kikyo's past. The fell in love, died...and were still hurting. They could finally be together.  
  
And once again, it was her that stood in their way.  
  
You look as if you are thinking hard, kitten, A smooth voice cut through the silent, humid air. It was ironic that she shivered.  
  
Maybe...  
  
Do you wan't me to relax you. Not a question.  
  
  
  
Come with me, kitten. She followed without question. Even with her short long?' time being here, she learned that he would eventually tell her whatever her heart desired. He seemed to love and hate her at the same time. (A.N. Reminds you of a certain couple, ne?)  
  
Kagome trailed behind him in silence, reaching a hand out to grip his robes. It was a comfort thing. She rubbed the smooth material between her fingers, wrapping it around and in between them.  
  
She could almost see the smirk on his lips as she did so. He lead her down a flight of stairs, twisting and turning sharply. He reached behind him to grab her hand, that was still wrapped around the silk cloth. He pulled her too his chest, pressing her close. Kagome's breath quickened. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he nodded to the left.  
  
Through there, She got up on her tip toes to see past his shoulder. A black door stood proudly at the end of the hallway. Shining in a non-existing light. It looked like some sort of metal, unlike everything else in hell, this door was quite clearly focused.  
  
In there? A silly question, really. The bob of his chin on her head told her so. Are you coming with me?   
Yes, he grabbed her still cloth covered wrist, gently. They were walking down the hallway, Kagome still pressed to his chest, his free hand rubbing the small of her back.  
  
Kagome examined the door infront of them. She wasn't scared, but her heartbeat did flutter. Not scared though. Lucifer pushed the door open with grace and ease, the once thought metal rippling under his touch.  
  
Kagome blinked at the color that seeped out of the room. Everything that hell wasn't, this was, and the other way around. In the centre of the room there was a leak in the roof, spilling the most gorgeous water, or maybe it was liquid dimonds, Kagome had ever seen into a pool.  
  
Wha--What is this place? she murmered in awe, never seeing colors this real, even in life. There were objects...she didn't know what they were. But it didn't matter! It was all so beautiful.  
  
Heaven's fountain.  
  
Heaven's fountain?  
  
Lucifer walked forward, his robe falling away from her hand. He strode towards the middle of the room, the water glittering seductively.  
  
Watch, he comanded softly. She took a hesitant step closer, then another and soon she was right next to him. He held out his perfect hand, and raised it towards the falling water. A sizzling sound was heard, and Kagome was staring at the now horribly burned hand. She gasped, her maternal instincts kicking in.  
  
She, being as gentle as she could, grabbed his hand and blew, air on it.  
  
Don't worry, kitten, it has already begun to heal. Mesmerized, Kagome stared as the charred flesh began to repair itself, the sight making her feel relieved but nautious.  
  
She looked at the seemingly harmless water, then back at him.  
  
It burns the damned, the un-pure, the sinful. It comes from heaven, so only those whom are worthy can touch it. One's who are pure. His gaze practically burned a hole through her head.  
  
Ones....who are pure. All the conversations about how it was only her who could control the Shikon no Tama, all because she was pure.  
  
The realization dawned on her. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
Y----you want me to jump in the water? His eyes never straying from hers, he nodded.  
  
I am positive no harm whatsoever will come to you.  
  
If you are so sure, why are you having me go in?  
  
...there are technical matters at hand.  
  
What matters? she was regaining her fire.  
  
You will know in due time.  
  
Wh--  
  
You know...I use to have to come to this room everyday, until you came. I just have to stand near you, see you, smell you, and I am complete. Heaven has returned to me...even if only for a short time. His crimson orbs glittered at her, they were swirling with emotions. Satan couldn't love...could he?  
  
She broke their stare, gazing into the water. It looked so...wonderful. She took a step forward, not knowing she did so. Holding out her small hand, she reached for the small stream of water coming from the ceiling. Unaware of Lucifers eyes following her every move.   
  
Her fingertips came in contact with the water. Nothing happened. Then a blue light flashed behind her eyes and her knee's gave way as she collapsed into the water. An icy warmth filled her body and she took a breath of air. It was like the first time she ever breathed, but she was old enough to remember it.  
  
She broke through the surface, sucking in the once again humid air. Her body tingled. She waded in the water, tilting her head back. Basking in all the pleasure the water had to give.  
  
You seem to be enjoying yourself, kitten. Come, we have have much to discuss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!!!   
  
darkfox the soul of lost hope- Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like it!  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007- Yeah, this is going to be a Inu/Kag fic in the end...unless some drastic change of events happen....but I really don't think it will!  
  
Katia-chan- Yes! I am alive! YaY! Well, glad you like the chapter Katty! Hope your Yami doesn't get you into to much trouble! I will be updating sooner...I've just had a major case of writers block for this chapter.  
  
distorted-desire- Thank you! I won't let you die! I finally updated! YaY!  
  
Mistress Hennej- 0___0 please don't send me to hell. Heh heh, glad you liked the story! *looks around* Well, keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Paige50- Well I luv you for luving this story! Hahaha! I'm glad you found this story! keep reviewing!  
  
DeathX23- Heh heh...yay sorry. But I really want to make it a Kag/Inu. But I'm sure you will enjoy the story nonetheless!  
  
diablos42069- Heh heh. Well there will be more Satan/Kagome but in the end I want it Inu/Kag. Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
AssassinReiX- YaY! Thank you! I like your name too! It's fun! You get to kill people! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Well! thats it for now folks! Until next time! *throws smoke bomb*  
  
*cough cough*  
  
  
M-ann  



	5. Meet

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!  
  
Thank you! I've gotten so much feedback! YaY! AnYwAyS enough of me jabbering on! To the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Kagome reluctantly waded to the edge of the beautiful pool. The only taste of heaven she would get for a long while. It made all her problems go away.  
  
She took the hand offered to her, and was pulled up. As soon as she was out of the water, the wait of the world once again crashed onto her sholders, almost making her knees buckle.  
  
Lucifer observered her quietly. He had been right, she was to pure to be here. A creature never ment to even think of a place such as this. He hardly noticed the burning in his hand.  
  
Kagome was caught up in sorting her thoughts out. But she felt his flesh burn at her touch. She jerked her hand away from his. Maybe it was the water, or maybe it was her purifying powers coming back to surface. If that was the case, no one in this dark place could even put a finger on her.  
  
Her powers would go into overload, trying to push away the evil energy surounding everything.  
  
Come along kitten.  
  
She followed his steps silently. Glancing back at that beautiful room, just before the door closed, causing the color to be cut off sharply. And leaving Kagome shivering.  
  
He lead her up the same flight of stairs. Hallways, doors, all blurry. She didn't even think to grab onto his robes, she was to far away for comfort now. She had tasted heaven, and it was ripped away. Leaving her in this cold forbidden place.  
  
He never glanced behind. Keeping the pace with long even strides. They finally came to a stop infront of her chambers. He looked down at her, not daring to touch her yet. Her small form seemed to have gotten even smaller. Her skin more pale.  
  
Rest angel, I will come to gather you later.  
  
He just seemed to fade out. Kagome quitely slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. Everything that had seemed welcoming at first was now a dark and twisted thing. If she stayed here much longer, she would wither and die.  
  
He...put glamor*...on everything here.... Glamor, of course, she should have reilized it before.  
  
Suddenly her heartbeat quickened. She felt him.   
  
Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome felt her way along the corridor, it was to dark to see. Her breathing was erratic, she had to get out, find Inuyasha.   
  
With her hands out infront of her, she broke into a dead run. She felt him. He was so close. There was noway to describe it. Like...it was in her blood. It was like...her body and mind were telling her she needed to find him to live. Like breathing.  
  
A rush of hot air caught her in the face. Smoke burned it's way up her nose and into her eyes. She was outside. Her bare feet burned the ground. She didn't notice.  
  
All she knew was that Inuyasha was close. She started running again, using her arm to shield her eyes. Her throat burned. Tears, streaming from her eyes. She stumbled over rocks, cutting her feet before she purified them.  
  
She didn't notice her aura flaring brightly, or the demons* staring. It was like the moth the candle.  
  
She fell, scrambling to get back up. Sharp searing pain ripped up her back, she screamed. The demon was vaporized.  
  
She swayed slightly, planting one foot infront of the other.  
Inuyasha.   
  
Could you die in hell?  
Inuyasha.   
  
As it fell, her blood searing the ground.  
Inuyasha.  
  
It was like a mantra, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha.  
  
She was almost there, she could almost smell him. The smell of the forest and crushed flowers. Not the smell of smoke and pain.  
  
Time stood still. She found him. And Kikyo.  
  
The name she had chanted a million times fell from her lips. Without and inch of confedence.  
  
I--Inu...yasha.  
  
Her heart almost burst with pain and joy.  
  
He turned to her. His eyes widen. Emotions she had never seen reflected in those golden eyes.  
  
It sounded like his stomach was in his throat. His voice was full of horror.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SO! What do you think!!! Thank you so much for the reviews! And remember, if you're readin' it, I'd love to hear your opinions!!!  
  
  
diablos42069- *Blushes* Thank you! You'll see Inuyasha's full reaction in the next chapter. I really think you'll like it! ^_____^  
  
Dragon Pearl1- Thank you! I hope you keep reading!  
  
Stobot- ....Yeah, but that's why it's called fanfiction. You don't have to follow the same story line.  
  
CatDemoness- Thank you, and I'll up date soon after this to!  
  
Legion Of the Jewellren Shadow- I'm glad you like it! I hope you keep reading and reviewing, Morgan! P.S. I like your name  
  
distorted-desire- *Hugs back* THANK YOU! Your one of the ones that have been with me through out the story, and I really appreciate it.  
  
cutie-pie-2101-1012- Thank you for thinking it's great! Keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
I am so happy with the number of new reviewers! You do love me *Group hugs all*  
  
  
M-ann


	6. Flashback

God I deleted this whole chapter, I had it all written, I swear to goodness I almost started crying...  
  
AnYwAyS...  
  
Disclamier- *sighs* I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 5   
  
*~Flashback~*   
  
Sad golden eyes gazed into her, begging her to understand, and she did, only to well. She would do anything to make him happy. Even if it destroyed her.  
  
Someone once said, If you love something, set it free, if it returns its yours, if it doesn't it never was'. It was hard to describe the ripping, tearing feeling that was coursing through her being.   
  
Someone also said, It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all.'  
  
Kagome wasn't sure if she agreed with them. Sure people could say that if they never knew real love...love that made you feel so complete when you were with your other that without them...you'd crumble and die.  
  
Emotion twisted in her gut. Her whole body felt warm as she watched the scene before her. Anything for him. Who was she to stand in his way?  
  
He walked backwards towards Kikyo, watching her with a detached intensity. She wished he would yell how she was stupid, how he hated her. She could hate him then. Instead he looked at her, his eyes shining with the love that almost was.  
  
Her throat constricted.   
  
Kikyo looked at her, eyes hard, as if say I won.'  
  
Kikyo, everything she was, Kagome was now. Maybe that was why she couldn't hate, emotions that resided within Kikyo now.   
  
I wasn't fair! This was suppose to be a fariy tale...her fair tale. The Princess always got her Prince. Maybe she wasn't the Princess. Just the evil queen standing in the way of true love.  
  
She wouldn't do that to him, even if it ment laying down her life. Any body, being they of a divine power, or just an average person, could feel the saddness pooling around this girl having been through so much.  
  
Even the Gods themselves asked Fate why such a pure soul deserved this agony, Fate replied with a smile.  
  
A wind blew through the clearing, twirling her hair in its caress. Trying to comfort the shining one.  
  
He was beside Kikyo now, still gazing at her with the golden orbs she loved so much. Kagome wanted to memeroize everything about this night. The temperature, the sounds, the feelings coursing through her.  
  
She wighed she could be selfish, just this once. Wanting to beg him to stay. She knew he would, if she just asked...but he would always regret it. She didn't want her feelings to influence his in anyway. It was his choice...and it killed her.  
  
Kikyo, the once pure miko. Consumed with hate and envy. The moment she had let the arrow fly, all intent focusing on hate...trying to kill Inuyasha, she forfited all rights to her soul.  
  
She hadn't cried yet. She knew her tears would make him feel guilty. She wanted him to be free from guilt, his soul light when he left her.   
  
Her brave Inuyasha. She couldn't even be angry with him...just an ever growing love. She knew she would never be the same after this, her love for him was to great.  
  
The ground was opening up, begining to swallow the past lovers. They were sinking imposibly slow, but to Kagome, it was much to fast. She had to touch him...one last time.  
  
She took and unsteady step forward, then another. She relished in the feel of the grass below her feet. The sound of the birds in the trees, hum of the air. The feel of the moon.  
  
When she got to them, they were up to their shin's in soil. She dropped to he knees and reached out to him. He wrapped her up in his strong arms and pulled her tightly to his chest.  
  
She closed her eyes counting his heartbeats, wanting hers to match. She still hadn't cried, but her tears were burning her eyelids. How could tears burn?   
  
He tilted her face up to his, his eyes swimming with unshed tears, eyes that mirrored her own. He brought his lips to hers in a desperate plea. How could his lips be this soft? They melded together. Souls gentlely touching.  
  
He ran his tongue across her bottem lip, begging for enterence. She complied. There tongues touched, then fought in a battle of passion. She knotted her fingers in his hair. Nither wanting this to end.  
  
His face was now directly below hers. They broke contact, coming up for pants of air. A string of saliva connecting them. They gazed at each other, her face crumpled in love and misery. She tried to smile. Make him happy.  
  
He whispered the words she once thought would make her the happiest girl in the world. But now ripped her beating heart out of her chest.  
  
I love you.  
  
They found her that moring, digging a rather large hole. They had to bandage her brutily maimed hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SO! What do you think of that flash back chapter? Huh? Next time you get to find out why Kagome was in hell in the first place!!! Well tell me in your reviews! If you don't review I'll curse you with herpes!!!  
  
  
M-Ann  
  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Paige50- Your welcome! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
EdgeOfChaos- You'll find out what Inuyasha is going to do in a chapter or two! *dances* Who's the Queen of suspence? Me baby, ME!!! Haha! *clears throat*  
  
Dragon Pearl1- I know it was a great place to end! *cackles* P.S. I really did like your story Math Problems, it was cute.  
  
LivEviL- I'm glad you think it's cool! I hope to hear from you again on this chapter!  
  
distorted-desire- *GREAT BIG HUG* I love you!!! You are such a great reviewer! Thank you for being a die hard fan to this story, you don't know how much that means to me!!!  
  
AnYwAyS, thank you, all of you! I love you all and Good night! 8boogies out of the room*


	7. Sorrow

Hey! Well due to the fact that I got some very urgent reviews to update, here it is! There was some confusion in the last chapter, but do not fear! All will be explained in due time. Peace out.  
  
This chapter will be a flashback!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!  
  
  
Chapter 6   
  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
  
  
Their good-bye's had been heart-wrenching. She now had to part with her friends, her companions, forever. She couldn't bare to be there for a moment longer.  
  
They had all stood at the well, gazing at each other. Shippo clutching onto her shirt as she held him, murmering incoherent words, as only a child could.  
  
Sango had tears falling from her eyes, they were also shining in Miroku's. Kagome opened her arm, the one not supporting Shippo, and beckoned them to her.  
  
She wrapped them all in a tight hug, willing the pain and heart-ache away. Wishing Inuyasha was still with her, hugging her like the others.  
  
Her hands were still bandaged. She hadn't been in her right mind, all she had felt at that moment was the need to touch him. The others had found her trying to dig to hell.  
  
She had laughed so hard, it ended in tears.   
  
When they separated Sango tried to give a cheery bubble of laughter.  
  
Don't worry Kagome-chan...we'll be just fine., she sniffed, her face crumpling as a fresh wave of saddness hit her. Kami...we'll all miss you so much! She once again flung herself at Kagome, Shippo jumping to the ground. He understood that this was their moment.  
  
With Sango still sobbing in her arms, Kagome turned to Miroku who was blurry through her own tears. Stroking Sango's hair, she said in a strong, yet wavering voice.  
  
You take care of her, you-- you hear? She ending with placing a kiss on the top of Sango's head and leading her into Miroku's arms. He held her up and gazed to Kagome sadly.  
  
You'll be in our hearts, Kagome-sama.  
  
And you'll live in mine, forever. Miroku turned away, wrapping his arms around Sango and hiding his head in her shoulder, small sobs making his body quiver.  
  
She once again picked up Shippo.   
  
Kagome! Please, d-don't go! I-I-I can come with you! Ye-eah, I can live there...you just have to t-teach me too! Please! He wailed, nuzzling into her neck. This brought such pain to her soul.  
  
Shippo, you know I can't do that...you belong here, with Miroku and Sango. They'll take care of you...I promise. she had whispered solftly, in the mothering tone she had learned to use on the small kit.  
  
She handed him over to the unhappy couple. They pulled him quickly into their arms, as if to sheild him from the pain  
  
Inuyasha always did that for me...now I'll never get the chance to thank him.' If it was possible to cry more, Kagome found a way. She buried her face in her hands and fled to the well, ignoring the cries of protest from her friends.  
  
She didn't look back. Looking back would only make her stop. She jumped in, the eerie light surounding her for what would be the last time.  
  
As they reached the well, a soft echo of good-bye rang clearly up to them.  
  
  


* * *  


  
  
And now she was here, sitting in her dark house, the black circles under her eyes evidence to her sleepless torture. It was like her body wanted to paint her misery across her face in big, angry letters.  
  
Her family wasn't home. They hadn't been home for a week. She supposed it was due to the fact that she spent more and more time in the past as the years went by, not coming home much at all. They probably didn't expect her home for another week or so.  
  
They had left a note, incase she did come home early, explaining they had gone to Grandmas', her late father's mother.  
  
Kagome didn't bother to turn the lights on in the house. She liked to sit in the dark. Twirling a piece of hair in between her fingers. It felt like rope, just as stringy and rough. When was the last time she had had a bath? It had been a couple days, hadn't it?   
  
She sighed and lifted herself off the ground, wincing as her knees cracked. She had been sitting on the floor for quite awhile. She passed the mirror, noting that the thin, pale face that peered back was indeed hers.  
  
She looked awful. No, she looked like awful run over and spat on. Her hair was hanging in her face, tangles from not being brushed in days. Her face had drawn out, making the skin looked streched, almost like wax.   
  
Why did people say that eyes held emotion? She wasn't good at reading people's eyes. To her, emotion was in the eyebrows. Without eyebrows, people couldn't really tell what emotion you held. She could tell Inu--his emotions just by his eyes. He hid his feelings and she had to dig around to find them.  
  
Why wouldn't this pain go away? Would it last forever? This strange pressure in her heart, a constant dark cloud on her feelings.   
  
She walked slowly to the bathroom, swaying slightly on her feet. She hadn't eaten for as long as she hadn't taken a bath. She wasn't hungry, she was just never in the mood for food. Her body was starved for it, but she just couldn't bring herself to eat.  
  
Her feet dragged on the floor and she used her arm to brace herself against the wall. The dark bathroom just in front of her.  
She continuously tasted sickness on her tongue. She had thrown-up for an hour straight after she had gotten back.  
  
Kagome turned on the water, keeping the lights off. Letting it be just a little bit hotter than she could stand it. She added no bubble bath, no nice smelling oils. Just clean, pure water. In the darkness, she stripped off her old clothing, folding it neatly and placing it on the counter.  
  
All of this was done mechanically. No thought whatsoever put into it. She slipped into the tub, the water burning her skin.  
Good,' she thought bitterly Pain will block my thoughts of him, if only for a moment.'   
  
She knew she would have to end her life. And the thought saddened her. It was only a matter of time before she couldn't stand being away from him.  
  
She regreted putting her family through this. She didn't want them to mourn her, she wanted them to be happy for her, that she didn't have to suffer anymore. But they wouldn't understand.  
  
I wouldn't mind seeing them, once last time. Kagome's light whisper was drowned out by the rushing of the water. She sat in the bathtub, knees pulled tightly to her chest.  
  
She knew she couldn't see them. She couldn't put them through being in the same house with her when she killed herself. She knew they loved her very much, but loving isn't the same as being able to survive.  
  
She reached over and turned off the water. It had begun spilling onto the floor.  
The last moments she spent with Inuya---him, Kikyo just stood there. She knew, the dead miko had enough heart left to give them that moment. She didn't know if she should be angry at her, or eternally greatful.  
  
Even in the dark she could see the steam rising from the water. Why didn't it burn anymore? She buried her face in her warm knees and cried. She wanted the water to burn! Why wasn't it burning? She let out a howl of agony and slammed her arm with all her might against the tile wall. She repeated the action.   
  
Water was sloshing all over the floor. She twisted around and brought down her wrist on the edge of the bath with a sickening crunch. White hot pain shot up her arm, more than the banging on the wall. She slid under the water, inhaling water. She kicked her right leg up, hitting the faucet.   
  
She screamed, still under the water, using her hands to try and pull herself back up. Pain shot up and down her arm and leg. She sat up, crying out and trying to pull herself out of the tub, gasping for air. Screaming and trying to breathe at the same time was not an easy thing to achieve.  
  
Spots danced in front of her eyes as she dragged herself away from the now red water. Her leg gushing blood all over the floor. She heaved, throwing up the contents of her empty stomach. The acid burned her throat. She curled up and sobbed, trying to breathe again.  
  
She heaved again, this time more painful then the last. Tears leaking out of her eyes, not noticable on her wet, blood covered body. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, she gazed at her arm. She felt like puking again. Her wrist was at an impossible angle, ugly brusies forming rapidly. Biting her lip, she looked at the ceiling and moaned.   
  
No one was around to help her as she lay bleeding and broken on the floor.  
  
  


* * *  
  


She sat on the kitchen counter, in a big t-shirt and underwear, looking at her now throbbing wrist. It didn't hurt so bad now, but she could tell it was a really bad break. She didn't know how to describe the arm that was once hers. For one thing, it was now so bruised that she could hardly see any of her light skin. It felt as if it had its own heartbeat.  
  
Pulse-  
  
Pain.  
  
Pulse-  
  
Pain.  
  
Pulse-  
  
Pain.  
  
Her leg had a long gash. The bleeding had slowed, but it was still oozing blood. Oh God, she had to do it now. Her family didn't have the money to pay for a hospital bill. Well, all this pain did help to make her forget about Inuyasha...for a while at least. But what sort of life would she have if she just kept hurting herself. That was sick, she couldn't live like that. She had to die, it was the only way to fly.  
  
Nothing messy. She didn't want to make her family clean up after what she was about to put them through. She looked to the pain killers beside her, the white bottle glaring at her from under the fluorescent light. The only light in the house.  
  
She brushed her fingers over the bottle lightly before taking it gently in her good hand. She walked painfully slow up to her room and placed the pills on her pillow. She walked back down to the liquor cabinet, reaching up on her tip toes and grabbing the key from the top, hidden where Souta couldn't get at it.   
  
Unlocking the doors, she looked over the dates of the alcohol. She wanted to take the cheapest. Wine was expensive, you know, and she didn't want to take the good stuff away from her Mother and Grandpa. She grabbed a half-empty bottle of saké with her good arm, as her injured arm hung limply by her side.  
  
She placed the bottle on the ground and locked the cabinet again, carefully placing the key in its rightful place. Walking back up to her room, she placed the saké next to the pills and made a final trip downstairs. She traced her fingers down the walls, gazing sorrowfully at the photographs. She grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and began to clean up the mess she had made, following the trail of blood and wiping it clean. She wrote a quick note to the family and made a painful trek back up the stairs, taking as much time as possible.  
  
She locked the door behind her, being as careful as she could not to get blood on the carpet. She sat gingerly on the bed, looking thbrough her window into the sky. It was a full moon. It didn't know that its beauty gave a whole different light to the world. It didn't know that it's beauty could calm or horrify the entire world. It didn't know that it's beauty was comforting the sad girl gazing out her bedroom window. It just continued shining it's beauty, oblivious to everything it meant, or could mean.  
  
The pills were like rocks, the saké like lava. They burned their way down her throat before stopping in her stomach.  
  
Pill  
  
Glug  
  
Pill  
  
Glug  
  
Pill  
  
Glug  
  
Pill  
  
Glug  
  
It went on like that for a good three minutes. She lay down on her bed, her stomach churning. She wouldn't throw up and undo all her work. Her legs seemed to sink in the bed as her head got heavier. She couldn't lift it. Her eyelids began to droop. Maybe....maybe she would have just a quick nap before she killed herself...just a quick nap.  
  
  


* * *  
  


200 km's away, Kagome's mother shivered.  
  
Dad? I want to go home tommorow...you know...just to check if Kagome is back yet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, lots of you requested that I put some of what was happening in the present in this chapter. I tried but that's not how it turned out, so...you have this one. But I PROMISE next chapter will be in the present!  
  
Ja Ne! And thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
Paige50- Yes I updated! I updated this chapter faster then the others!  
  
Obsession- YaY! A new reader! Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think! Gomen! Gomen for not putting some of the present in this chapter! It just didn't fit. It will be in next chapter though! Once again, gomen!  
  
whitemiko- YaY! Another new reader! As I said before, keep reading and reviewing!!!! Yeah, going to hell was necessary for this fic! tee hee!  
  
Dragon Pearl1- Sorry I didn't answer the cliffy at the end of the other chapter...I guess I didn't in this chapter either...*rubs back of head nervously*  
  
EdgeOfChaos- Sorry about confusing you! Yeah, she was crazy and trying to dig to hell...heh heh. The flashback was before she went to hell.  
  
diablos42069- Yes, I put in the chapter what Kikyo was doing, that was for you *waves* I'm updating so you -wont- hunt me down and kill me * puts up shield*  
  
Kat14- Yet another new reader! YaY! I'm so flattered! =^___^= I hope you keep reading!  
  
AnYwAyS! I'll update really soon! I was biten by my muse! *trys to shake muse off* I have such a good idea!!! You'll all love it *squeals* I can't WAIT!!! But you'll all have to ^__~  
  
M-ann


	8. Back

PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU ARE HORRIBLY CONFUSED!!! Okay, now that I got your attention, if you are lost I will explain the last two chapters to you. The chapters Flashback and Sorrow are FLASHBACK chapters. They were set before Kagome went to hell, ment to explain what went on before she went to hell and how she ended up there in the first place.  
  
Thank you for listening and on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! .  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*Present*~  
  
Memorys flashed through her brain at top speed, almost in a blur.   
  
The golden orbs she thought she lost forever, gazed at her through tears. Why was he crying? She was crying in joy. She finally got to see her beloved again.  
  
Her name had fallen from his lips again, almost in a choke.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Wasn't he happy to see her? Her beloved? Why was he looking at her with those eyes so full of saddness. Kikyo looked at her in disbelief, staring intently at her form.  
  
A strange question hit her. How could the same soul exist in the same place, when it was in different people. Down here...she and Kikyo couldn't exist at the same time...it was impossible, unheard of.  
  
Her eyes flicked back to Inuyasha, why couldn't she read his eyes? He took a step closer to her.  
  
What have you done? The words breathed out softly. He walked towards her faster. What have you DONE? His voice loud as he grabbed her arms, not noticing as the her miko energy burned his hands.  
He begain to shake her, her head snapping back and forth. Why was he doing this? He was suppose to be happy, he said he loved her.  
  
He suddenly jerked her tightly to his body, she saw Kikyo watching them over his shoulder. What was the miko thinking? Her thoughts were quickly drawn back to the hanyou holding her.  
  
Why Kagome? his whisper was broken.   
Why did you come to this place? He gazed into her eyes, she saw the tears leaking slowly down his eyes.  
  
Why do you cry, beloved? I am here with you... She murmered softly, wanting to brush his tears away. He had been through so much more pain then her, he didn't deserve to cry. A sudden sharp pain shot up her arm and leg.  
  
She wrenched herself out of his grip, looking down in horror as bruises begain to form from nothing along her arm, her wrist snapped sideways. She fell to one knee as a long ugly gash ripped up her leg. She howled in pain as fresh blood begain to leak out.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in horror, what was wrong with her? He quickly rushed forward to wrap her up in his arms. His arms which were burned consiterably.  
  
She felt warm arms scoop her up bridal style. But it wasn't her beloved's arms, it was his. Lucifer. He gazed down at her, his bloody eyes showing concern. He was the prince of darkness, why was he concerned for her. Where was Inuyasha? Where was her heart?  
  
He stroked her forhead, his flesh shriveling as it burned, then came back, completely healed.  
  
Shhh, calm down kitten, I'll make it better. He kissed her wrist, licking the bruises like a cat drinks milk. She could feel Inuyasha's stare almost burning a hole in her head. Her wounds didn't feel so bad now, just a dull ache.  
  
Her head fell back as she begain to drown in slumber. Lucifers eyes snapped up to glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared right back.  
  
Shes mine, my pet, my kitten. He hissed out, the angles of his face seeming to get sharper in anger. Inuyasha growled in his throat. Waves of hate floating off him, no-one touched his Kagome and got away with it.  
  
You! You were the one to bring her here! Weren't you, you bastard. He snarled in rage, face contorting in unconsealed fury. Lucifer tipped his head back and laughed. This silly hanyou...honestly. His chuckles died down, his eyes sparkling in humor.  
  
No, you worthless mutt, it was you. His red eyes glinting as he watched his words take affect on the other.  
  
Liar.  
  
He smiled, like a cat smiling at his prey.   
  
I assure you, I am no such thing. You brough her here, and for that I must thank you. She let you go to hell with Kikyo, his eyes brefly flicking to the miko. Even though it torn at her heart to watch you go, He grinned in pure glee as he watched the hanyou's broken hearted expression. But, she knew she would never be able to live without you, he tenderly stroked her bangs from her sweatly forehead. So she killed herself. He let out a bark of laughter at Inuyasha sharp intake of breath.  
  
Do you want to know how she did it? I can tell you, if you want. You see there are many ways to to it back on Earth. You can hang yourself, slit you throat, my favorite, of sliting your wrists of course, mmm thats painful, you can jump off a tall building of bridge, oh, you and drown yourself, overdose on pills...do you want me to tell you which one of these she did? Or do you want to make a guessing game out of it? Hmmm?   
  
Inuyasha felt like he was going to be sick. Kagome. His light. Resorted to these measures because of him? She had taken her own life. All because of his promise to Kikyo. She had stood aside and let him be happy, let him choose.  
  
His stomach heaved at the thought of Kagome killing herself in any of these grusome ways.  
  
Lucifer laughed as he watched the hanyou be sick. He turned his gaze to the silent miko (A/N Kikyo that is) she had stood in silence the whole time. Ahh, so this was what Kagome was reincarnated after. He barely consealed his discust. How could a flower like Kagome come from a weed like that? (A/N No I don't really HATE kikyo...she's more of a constant irritaion to me...)  
  
Kagome lay still in his arms. Groggly waking up, how could he have know she killed herself? She had to ask him for a favor. She swallowed at the resentment she felt towards him for treating Inuyasha like that. It caused her pain to think of her heart hurting.  
  
Luci--fer, may...may I please speak with my he--Inuyasha alone...even just for a minute...please? Her voice held a desperate edge to it.  
  
How could I refuse you anything kitten? He swooped down and placed a kiss on both of her eyes. Giving Inuyasha one last heated glare as he snapped his fingers.   
  
She was suddenly in a different place, just her and Inuyasha.  
  
Is it true? His voice was filled with such pain. Pain she had been the root of. It was always her wasn't it? In both lives she was always the cause of his pain.  
  
Not noticing her arm of her leg she flung herself at him, crouching at his legs her arms wrapped around his calves, her cheek pressed against his thigh.  
  
I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I'm sorry I'm sorry. I didn't think my choice would cause you pain! I wasn't thinking! I'm so sorry, I was being selfish! He could feel her tears soaking through his pants. His heart practically lerched to a stop. His Kagome was so kind...so selfless. Even in death, she held no bitter thoughts towards him. She was the purer miko, how did someone so pure end up in hell?  
  
He bent his knees slightly, picking her up from under her arms, he wrapped a hand around her thighs getting himself into a sitting position. He nestled her into his lap, like before.  
  
Kagome was a little shocked at his actions. But she wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzing her face into his sholder. Her words came out muffled.  
  
If this is all the time in the world we have together, just to touch you one last time...never being able to again, it would kill me.  
  
Inuyasha buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. His claws running lightly up and down her back.   
  
My heart beats for only you. she looked into his eyes and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him lightly on the lips. Then kissing his nose, cheeks, and resting her forehead against his. His eyes begain to water.   
  
I never ment to hurt you Kagome...never...if I knew this would happen...I would take it all back. His lips brushing hers as he talked.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  


Kagome was sitting infront of Lucifer. Her eyes boring into his. He cupped her cheek gently.  
  
I have something to tell you Kagome. his voice was so soft...so gentle. She looked at him curiously. His expression one she couldn't place.  
  
I'm going to send you back, back before you killed yourself, back before Inuyasha and Kikyo went to hell. I'm going to give you a chance to be happy. You must make Inuyasha fall so deeply in love with you...that he would even think of leaving you side to be with Kikyo. I know he feels that way now, and he did when he was living...but his sence of honor his high, her eyes widened mouth slightly open.  
  
However...if you fail, you have to come back here...and spend the rest of eternity by my side.  
  
She felt a sudden weightlessness. The room was spinning, the only thing that stayed constant was his glowing red eyes they reminded her now of boiling blood.  
  
No, wait! but it was to late, she was falling fast. Falling into darkness and light, the shades swirling around her.   
  
  


* * *  


  
Her scream echoed through the camp where the group was sleeping for the night. She sat straight up in her...sleeping bag?  
  
Oi! Wench! What the hell are you yelling about?! Inuyasha was crouched beside her, trying to look irritated, but she could see concern ing his golden eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm I a genus of WHAT?! HAHAHAHA! *coughs* AnYwAYs!!!! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! It is the begining of my grand plan!!! *dances* hehehehe!  
  
Speical thanks to:  
  
diablos42069- I sent you the e-mail expaining the things. But in case you didn't get it there is an expanation at the top of this chapter! ^___^ anyways thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope that this story makes a little more sence now! *hugs*  
  
Zavtra- EEEEeee! A new reader! yay! I'm glad you like that story! I hoe you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Kat14- *blushes* Thank you! I'm glad you could feel what I described! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Obsession- *huggles back* Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. *blushes* I'm not that great of writer...=^___^=  
  
Dragon Pearl1- As you can see in this chapter, that is not what will happen...hmmm good idea though *shifty eyes* *sneaks away slowly and writes it down* Anyways! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
cutie-pie-2101-1012- ^___^ I guess you can...I dunno I never really tried it! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
  
Anyways! Thank you to all who read and review! Peace out!  
  
M-ann


	9. You

Yay! Reviews! I know, I know, the last chapter was kinda crappy but I was tired and on top of that I had exams! Yeah, yeah I know excuses, excuses...Anyways! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't freakin own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Whipping her head around the camp they were in, her friends were looking at her with bleary eyes, having been rudely awoken. Something was different. She gazed at them with wide horrified eyes. They looked less worn and haggard from the last time she saw them, even Inuyasha was different.  
  
She looked down at her body, the sleeping bag lay rumpled around her hips. It was smaller, her breasts were smaller than she rembered.   
  
The world blurred, colours warped together. Her eye's opened into a half lidded gaze. She tilted her head back, looking strate up, her vision cloudy.   
She saw the aura's of her friends, red, purple, green, blue and orange. She heard the beating heart of the earth.  
  
She was back, trees and rocks seemed to move, but when she looked at them, they were back to their previous positions. Her finger traced up her throat.  
  
Her glazed eye's settled back on the group, vaguely aware of their stance.  
  
Kagome-chan...are you alright...? Sango  
  
Kagome inhaled through her mouth, tasting the cool night air. She remembered...this spot. It was where they camped about a year ago, a year ago for her she guessed.  
  
The stars blinked and winked at her, seeming to be happy at the mikos return. She felt again...she was given another chance. Her heart lurched at the thought. They were talking with each other in low voices...Inuyasha sat on his hanches infront of her. Gazing at her.  
  
What's wrong with her? The question was growled out, his stare burning.  
  
Somethings different.  
  
She gasped and arched her back at the feeling of the sky, the sound of the moon, things she had never felt when she was alive before. Her eyes were different, she saw the souls of all the living things, it made her retinas burn.   
  
As soon as all the feelings came, they were gone. Inuyasha was Inuyasha. Sango was Sango. Miroku was Miroku. Shippo was Shippo. Kirara was Kirara.  
  
The reality of the situation crashed down on her. She was back, back in her 16 an 8 month year old body. She had her mind from when she was 18. She remembered this spot...not to far from Kaede's village. They had been here on a rumor of a shard.  
  
She felt Inuyasha's arm's grip her sholders. Her head throbbed, her body was becoming cold. His hand pushed against her forhead. His image seemed to twist. The warm amber eyes, becoming hard gold slits. His soft silver hair, seeming to become tangled, the angles of his face becoming sharp.  
  
Shit! Your burning up! no she wasn't, she was freezing cold, how could this monster that replaced her Inuyasha tell her she was burning up?   
  
N-no....get....away, your...not Inuyasha...ge--get...way. Not...supposed to.....be here. I-I-I died......killed myself.......you, she choked her tongue rolling thinkly in her mouth, trying to crawl from his grasp. ...left with.........Kikyo, tears were running down her face as she began to talk faster. You...I was standing there....and you went with her........you left me.....and I didn't know what to do! I didn't know...I...it..., she gasped in air. Wary of the fact that everone was now staring at her, stricken. ...it hurt bad......I didn't know what to--didn't.....know, she looked up into his eyes, trying to comprehend what she was telling him. And I couldn't take it....couldn't take...the......pain, I just couldn't Inuyasha!......I don't remember........I did someing.....I died...I killed myself.  
  
The clearing was silent. She blinked rapidly, aware of the gazes her friends were giving her.  
  
I....liked...it......th--the ultamate feel....it felt so goood....just to let go... she took a shuttering breath and slumped into Inuyasha arms.  
  
I know I know! It was a ultra short chapter! But I'll update really soon! I just felt I should give you something.......I know...I know...crappy, crappy.  
  
Anyways! I'd like to thank the following people who reviewed!!!  
  
cutie-pie-2101-1012- Thank you! Whaa! Teehee!  
  
Dark Eyed Mermaid- Really? I'm glad you were hoping for it! Don't worry...we're gonna see a lot more of Mr. Lucifer...oh yes! *cackles* Err...yes well! Yay! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Paige50- I know! I'm full of suprises! HAHAHA! *clears throat*  
  
EdgeOfChaos- *gets teary eyed* REALLY? One of your favorites?!? Awww YAY!  
  
Pinayazngrl- Yeah! Another new reviewer! Hoot! Glad you liked it!  
  
Dragon Pearl1- YUP!!!  
  
diablos42069- *wided eyed* Errmmm! Heh heh yeah...I am an evil cliffy person.....  
  
Terra Secora- Kay! ^___^  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007- Yes! There are rulez! You'll see in the next chapter!  
  
whitemiko- Here's the update! And all I can say it you'll see!  
  
Dawn Illusion- Updating..........NOW! Heh heh!  
  
cerillion- Kay, I'll update faster next time!  
  
Thank you all! And good night!  
  
M-ann


	10. Dream

Whee!!! I'm updating! Wah! TRhank you (yes I am aware I said trhank) to all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own INUYASHA! Wahhhh!.....I've had to much sugar! HA! *dies*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*Dream world*  
  
Red eyes looked at her critically, with a passionate glint shining in their bloody depts. Mist and fog, she really couldn't tell the difference between them, swirled around her form.  
  
Now...kitten, you almost blew our whole deal... she felt his long fingers grasp her chin firmly. Her eye's widened as she gazed into the intensity of Lucifer's crimson orbs.  
  
W--what?   
  
Now baby, kitten, it's not your fault, I should have explaned it better before I sent you off. his eye's flicked to her plush lips.  
  
You are not to talk about your life in hell, or you will come back to hell with me...you must make him admit his feelings on his own...not out of guilt by telling him he was the......cause of all your pain... he whispered the last part, gazing gently at her fae like features.  
  
Tears filled her eyes, ....I kinda wish....you would have left me...where he loved me... Lucifer traced a pale finger down her body, making her shiver slightly.  
  
Don't cry for him pet...he is not worth your tears...no one is.... her stomach fluttered. She loved Inuyasha, so why was it Lucifer made her feel like this.  
  
His hand explored gently, smoothing the slender curve of her hip bone, the slight concavity of her belly. Kagome arched unconsiously towards him. Her breathing centered on his throat. Some tears were still clinging to her eyelashes, sparkling in a non-existing light.  
  
How can you make me feel this way, kitten?  
  
Funny...I was going to ask you the same thing. her breathy whisper, causing a smirk of arrogance to cross his face.  
  
His lips crashed to hers. His lips felt like soft silk and were warm and tender against her, open. She felt a small jolt of electricity shoot down her spine at his touch.  
  
He released her lips after a few minutes and gently nibbled on her bottom lip before run his tongue over it. Her lips parted slight under his ministrations, her warm breath brushing against his skin. He nibbled her lip again, a little bit harder, and slid his tongue inside to taste her as she opened her mouth and gasped loudly.  
  
They parted, a string of saliva connecting them. It broke when he spoke next.  
  
Why...why are you doing this to me...you give me a chance to be with my love, yet you try and waver my affections. Why Lucifer? guilt bubbling up in her gut for having these sensations with the Dark Prince. Inuyasha. She loved Inuyasha, nothing could change that.  
  
Her smirked again, still tasting her on his lips, burning, she was like liquid fire, forbidden. He did give her a chance to be with love, that was true. But of course, that would never stop him from making her his. With everything he was, he vowed to make her fall in love with him.  
  
I'll be back of another visit soon, kitten. his words send a deep fear pulsing in her belly...also a feeling of excitment.  
  
Lucifer...  
  


* * *  
  


Inuyasha sat as close as he posible to the sick miko. His ears flicked back and forth as a fire crackled somewhere in the background. Sango and Miroku sat crosslegged, not even noticing their knee's were touching. Shippo and Kirara were curled up at Kagome's feet.  
  
The silence was heavy upon them.  
  
What...do you think she ment about the...what I mean is...what do you think Kagome-chan ment when she said...it felt good to kill herself... so solf were the words, but everyone in the room visibly flinched at them, save the sleeping kit and miko.  
  
They were saved from replying from Kagome herself.  
  
Her breathing became slightly labored, a subtle pink flush spreading across the bridge of her nose to dust her cheekbones. Her back arched slightly. her voice came out in a husky whisper.  
  
Why...why are you doing this to me...... she mumbled off incoharetly, sighing she shifted.  
  
she gasped at her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Her hands knotted into her hair, biting down on her bottem lip. The other's body's stiffened unconsiously, watching her.  
  
Inuyasha norrowed his golden eyes at the small miko.  
  
Unngg that guy is such a tease.  
  
Silence followed that statement. Kagome clapped a hand across her mouth in realization of what she said. Mentally groaning. A throb of pain in her head brought her back to reality. She had said all that before she passed out.   
  
Well take away all the emotion stress and pain, and being back would be quite useful, she could tell them the exact youkai that the shards were located in.  
  
She was well aware of their stares trying to penitrate her shield. Inuyasha's being the hottest.  
  
He couldn't believe that bitch! How dare she call out any other man's name when she slept. It should be his name she was calling when she was in bed. The sinful thought sending a breif ripple of pleasure up his spine. Making him forget for a moment why he was talking to himself in the first place.  
  
But soon rage replace the pleasurable feeling. She was his. It was his name that would fall from her parted lips.  
  
No...she's never yours, she dances ahead while you are three steps behind...'  
  
This thought brought a scowl to his face. He settled a firm glare, focusing on bring that damn wench down a peg or to. But his expression softed at the sad lost look gracing her features.  
  
Come here bitch, we need to talk. he tilted his head towards the door.  
  
Kagome lowered her eyes, nodding.  
  
Really Inuyasha, she needs rest, she's sick.  
  
He didn't respond, just keeping his gaze settled on Kagome.  
  
SOOOO!!! How was that? Good? Bad? Tell me on a review.   
  
Special THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS  
  
Dark Eyed Mermaid- Yeah heh *gloats* so how'd yah like this chappy? Was it good or crappy? RAWTATATATATATATA! I rhymed!  
  
Paige50- I know it was short *sighs. Well pretty soon the chapters are gonna get more exicting and you see, oh you'll see...BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Terra Secora- KAY! Heh heh ^____^  
  
distorted-desire- WHAA! I thought you'd DIED! *hugs* Heh the ol' Lucy is kinder cause his knows what he whats and wont waste his time in gettin' it! Bwar! Hehehe  
  
Dragon Pearl1- You'll see there replies next chapter!   
  
Gothic-Kagome14- SQUEE! Really? I loved being bookmarked!!! YaY! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Pinayazngrl- Yeah, I didn't go to much into the angst in this chapter though, I was WAY to hyper. *giggles*  
  
Tensai-Rei- Babble away! Really? You love it? *sigh* I am in Nirvana...so many happy reviews...*floats*  
  
Becca-gurl- Heh, I was kinda crule wasn't it...heh heh.  
  
Come on review. Y'know, you just click the little button there. Yeah, there it is...click it, you know you want to...  
  
Till next time  
  
M-ann


	11. AN

BLErrg! Hey, hey! It's me! Sorry to bother you people, but my reviews are not showing up on the stats...and I'm seeing if posting this useless bunch of crappy words will help. So bare with me...heh heh. So is there anything you would want to seeing future chapters! REVIEW! WHAAAAAA *runs off into the sunset*  
  
Till next time,  
  
M-ann


	12. Who

Hey! Glad you liked the last chapter! Hey...by the by....I know this is shameless self premotion, but if you happen to like Gundam Wing, and ontop of that, love Duo angst. Then check out my ficcy Under your shoes. PLEASE. I need more input. Thanks for your time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
Inuyasha lead her outside, she inhaled the fresh air, a cool wind moving her raven locks. Cool air. Hell seemed almost unbarible now that she was standing outside, with the breeze. She saw Inuyasha glance at her over his sholder, an unknown emotion crossing his features.  
  
There was still a slight pain in her arm and leg. she looked down to make sure she was still healed. She went back to staring at the back of Inuyasha's head, his silver hair swaying slightly as he walked.   
  
Please Inuyasha, choose me this time...please.' her mind mentally whispered.  
  
Gods how she loved him. She swallowed. What were they going so far away from the camp for? What did he need to talk to her about? Suddenly he halted, she bumped into his back and was sent to the forest floor. Or, at least she would have been if not for the clawed hand that was wrapped around her wrist.  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat as he slowly pulled her up, leaving them only with only a 2 inch space between there bodys. She breathed in the scent of his body, he smelled exactly like his forest, everything down to the last pine needle.  
  
Kagome. a statement. She shyly moved her gaze up to his face. His eyes were glowing in a molten gold. She felt herself stop breathing again. Looking back down, at her toes. Why had he said her name like that?  
  
Kagome. Look at me. And she did. A warm tingling sensation, spreading all the way up from her toes to the roots of her hair. She blinked as red eyes flashed infront of her vision.  
  
Lucifer.  
  
Inuyasha let loose a feral growl, and pulled her tightly to his chest, tilting her face up. His lips pulled back in a snarl, his white teeth flashing. Kagome felt her heartrate increase.   
  
Inu--Inuyasha? a breathy whisper.  
  
Who? the question was spat out, as if acid. Her eyes widened.  
  
W-what? what was he talking about?  
  
Who. Is. He? the question was smooth, but she could sence the fury. Why was Inuyasha acting like this? Who...Oh. She had spoken his name. But why was he acting like...this? Was.....was he jealous? No. That couldn't be it. He only had eyes for Kikyo. She practically felt the defiant look in her eye gleam.  
  
I don't know what your talking about.  
  
Before she could blink Inuyasha had her against a tree. His hands pinning her wrists above her head, his warm body pressed tightly agains hers.  
  
So, his bitch thought she could lie to him? He smirked, we'll just see about that.  
  
Kagome shivered as she felt his growl vibrate through his chest. What was he doing?! She felt his breath against the side of her neck, she unconsiosly tilted her head to the side, giving his better access. She practically felt his smug self-satisfied grin.  
  
Now...Who. Is. He.... he let the question hang in the air, trying to resist the urge to run his tongue along the smooth arch of her neck. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, now finding her breathing to become very difficult.  
  
I--I can't--he's...he'll--I can't te--tell you... she felt another low growl, his face snapping up to meet hers, their noses touching. He inclined his head, leading his forehead against hers. Inuyasha felt his blood boil. How dare that bitch think she can moan another mans name, then mistake him for HIM?! And ontop of that, she wont even tell him whom he is...this...this Lucifer.  
  
He pushed his chest into hers, causing the rough bark of the tree to dig into her back.  
  
Who is he to you Kagome? his eyes flashing in the moonlight.  
  
I--I don't know! I d-don't know wha-what he is to me! I don't....I don't love...him.....I don't know...Inuyasha! Please Inu--please! I don't...I'm scared. He....he comes to--to me.   
  
Inuyasha's blood was almost on fire. He felt his eyebrow twitch. This. Man. Went. To. HIS. Kagome. And. Scared. Her. He could have HURT her! He pulled her away from the tree, scooping her up bridal style and sitting on the ground, placing her on his lap. She buried her face into his neck. She then spoke the three words that chilled him to the bone.  
  
He wants me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HOW WAS THAT! BooYeah! Don't worry angst fans...it's about to get very very ANGSTY! MWARHARHARHARHARHAR!!!  
  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers  
  
Rachael Dalrymple- I know! I do try and make him sexy...kinda like some peice off sweet CHOCOLATE! Oh so lovely, but it'll rot yer teeth! *smiles sweetly*  
  
Dragon Pearl1- Heh heh, thanks...*rubs head*   
  
kairinu- Very Ironic! *laughs for half and hour.*  
  
Terra Secora- * Lucifer: =wide eyes and runs away. then stops= Hey! I'm the bloody prince of darkness! I can kill Jason.=glares=* Heh I found that amusing...  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007- Sorry for loosing you! *throws a life jacket* Bah!  
  
Yasuragi kyou Shizukesa- 33 cups! Wow man! I'd be twitchin' and jumpin' all over the place!! I know! It's like! Dun dun dun!  
  
warriorangel15- Yes! But I did finally get me reviews! *Laughs insanely*  
  
Gothic-Kagome14- Really? Thank you! *dives and hugs* Hey! I can fade into the distace too! *throws a smoke bomb =silence= then is seen sneacking off*   
  
diablos42069- Yeah? Oh hey! I started readin' one of your stories! Then my computer died and I couldn't remember what it was called, and funny things happened! I should start reading it again!  
  
Dark Eyed Mermaid- Yeah! I know!!!!!!! It's so great...*sighs and melts*  
  
  
  
Till next time!!!  
  
M-ann  
  



	13. Stars

HeY hEy! i got some great feedback on the last chapter! ^_^ Whee! On with the twisted plot!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Sighing, Kagome nestled into his arms. Her Inuyasha. Kikyo's Inuyasha. She felt another pang of sadness pull at her heart. Who was she kidding? She was nothing but a copy. A poorly done one at that. How could she fight for Inuyasha? If Kikyo made him happy, truly happy, she would let him go in an instant. Even if...if it ment she sold herself to Lucifer.  
  
Twisting her finger around his red hitori, she swallowed. Why had he acted like that? Why was he acting like...like she was his? She knew she was his, she always had been, it was just...why was Inuyasha playing it out. He. Was. In. Love. With. Kikyo.  
  
She closed her eyes. Why...why did she have to be here. Why did Satan have to be infatuated with her. Why did Inuyasha have to be...Inuyasha. Why did she have to die...twice. Well Kagome, everytime you do die, you just seem to screw things up more for everybody? Don't you?'  
  
He abruptly lifted her up off his lap, and sat her on the grass. He got up and turned half around. His the shadow for his bangs covering his eyes. She looked at him, confused.  
  
Go back to the village Kagome. he looked her over once, before leaping off into the woods. Her face crumpled. She knew that expression, it broke her heart to see it planted on his face once again, I can't get close to you. I love Kikyo.' The mask he left her remembering on a number of occasions.  
  
She slumbed.   
  
Gods Kagome...why were you being so stupid, she let loose a dark laugh. Thinking he was acutally jealous...giving yourself hopes. Remember, your just a shard detector. Just a shard detector. He must have thought that...Lucifer might harm his shard detector, or take me away before the quest ends. Well.........there's no need to worry Inuyasha.  
  
  


* * *  


  
  
Kagome-sama?  
  
Miroku? she twisted her head, to see Miroku getting down to his knee next to her. Looking up at the stars. She noticed the bruise forming on his temple.  
  
She does hit you quite hard? Doesn't she? he grinned sheepishly. He braced his hands on either side of him, tilting his head to the back and to the side, gazing into her eyes.  
  
What's different about you Kagome-sama? I've been gazing at you all day, trying to figure it out. she blushed under his intense gaze. His hand slung across her sholders, pulling her closer to him.  
  
You don't deserve this pain Kagome...none of it. she managed a cheery grin, even thought it stung.  
  
Don't be silly Miroku. I'm perfectly happy.  
  
Then why does it hurt to breath, hurt to see, hurt to smile? she squeezed her eyes shut, leaning her head on his sholder. She wrapped her hands around his neck.  
  
How is it you see me Miroku. How can you see when most are blind? they sat there in silence. He begain to hum, a slow mournful tune. I soothed her though, like slightly cold water. She sunk down, warily laying her head in his lap. He started pulling his long fingers through her hair.  
  
Miroku?  
  
Hmmmm?  
  
Do you think its silly of me to want to live in the stars.  
  
Yes.  
  
O-oh.  
  
He sighed, and cupped the side of her face, making her look up at him. Her eyes drifting slowly to his purple eyes.  
  
You are' a star Kagome-sama. The brightess one of all. her eyes filled with tears. Blurring her vision, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.  
  
Geez Miroku, you sure know what to say to a gal', to make her feel good. his blurred face smiled warmly at her. His body heat felt good. It made her feel sleeply.  
  
Miroku?  
  
Mmmm yes?  
  
I think we're soul mates  
  
Really? Hmm, why's that?  
  
She yawned, Cause I love you.  
  
I love you too Kagome-sama.  
  
Your my...my dearest friend.  
  
Your mine also.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He chuckled lightly, Yes Kagome?  
  
Can you sleep with me under the stars?  
  
He placed her already half asleep body on the grass, and laid down next to her.  
  
I expect Inuyasha to be mad.  
  
Her eyes drifted shut, Mmmmm I'd expect so...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HO HO HO!!! Ha! No! Kagome anf Miroku DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER! It's more of a comfort thing really!  
  
So REVIEW!!!  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Dragon Pearl1- Yes! *shifty eyes*  
  
Dark Eyed Mermaid- *blown back* ReAlLy?! Thank you! Don't worry there WILL be more jealousy here!  
  
Pinayazngrl- Yeah, yeah. It is, she's very confused to be back, yet happy to see her friends and beloved again.  
  
Gothic-Kagome14- You don't bother me at all! Yeah, I'm actually thinking of doing that.  
  
Terra Secora- Tee Hee! ¬____¬ (thats lucifers expression)  
  
lightmiko- Don't forget to review this time! You don't have and excuse! I'm reminding you!  
  
diablos42069- YEAH! It was Love and insanity!!! Ack! I gotta start reading it again! Expect a review from me soon *swooshs away*  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007- Yeah! A fan! HOOT! err.....yeah ^___^;  
  
  
  
  
So thanks to all and to all a good NIGHT!!! *boogies*  
  
  
M-ann


	14. Story

Yay! Thanks for the input! HAZAA!!! In NO!! For clearity, this is NOT A KAG/MIR!!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
The sun peaked through the branches of the trees surrounding to slumbering couple.  
  
Kagome cracked an eye open, purple robes blocking her view of the world. She sighed and nestled closer to Miroku's body, noticing his arm was draped lazily over her waist. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
Do you think I would have groped you in your sleep Kagome-sama? My, my, my, why is it you think so little of me? he exclaimed in a mocking voice, sensing her unsaid question. She giggled and sucker punched him in the shoulder.  
  
Hey! Shut-up! When have you not' taken the change to grope me? Miroku tilted his head back and laughed, she gave him a silly grin. They lapsed back into a comfortable silence. She proped her chin on the backs of her hands.  
  
Hey...Miroku?  
  
Yes?  
  
How long do you think it will take Inuyasha to realize we're missing and jump to the impossible conclusion of us having one wild night of passion?  
  
I'd say about...5 minutes.  
  
Ah.  
  
Miroku...maybe you'd better get a head start in running. He's gonna smell you all over me sense we slept so close together. she let her sentance trail off. Miroku holding the silly grin all the while.  
  
Kagome-sama, his voice dropped so she had to lean in closer to hear him. Let Inuyasha think what he wants, just promise me you'll sit him if he gets too out of hand. the amusment sparkling in his eyes.  
  
She looked up at the sky. There was a heavy silence. He was looking at her like he wanted something. He continued to watch her with both eyes, almost staring into her soul. Trying to read her like a book. Was her life painted on her face?  
  
How can I _do_this Miroku? I'm not stong enough...I can't do it all again. the last part was breathed out. She felt tears fill her eyes. How come she was so weak? She_had_to be strong...for Inuyasha, for his happiness. She sucked in a sharp breath of air. Gods did it hurt though. It was a constantly twisting knife in her chest.   
  
He reached over to grasp her chin. Looking into her eyes...they were different. Wiser, stronger, sadder...  
  
Kagome-sama, you don't have to be strong all the time. It is human to be weak.  
  
...When I was Kikyo...being weak got Inuyasha...and her...me killed. I can not afford to be weak. You know, she broke off into soft peals of broken laughter. It's worth all the pain...just to see him smile at me...even just once.  
  
She sighed, sitting up. Tucking her chin in her knees'. She let her eye's drift back to Miroku, he was looking at her with such a broken hearted expression.  
  
It must be hard for you too...with Sango, I mean...  
  
Don't say such things at the moment, my dear Kagome, we're talking about you. You never open up to us anymore.  
  
She hid her eyes behind her hair, watching him degectedly through the soft raven locks. Her body felt cold. She didn't like to talk about what she was feeling. At the same time, it was like a ever-pressing weight on her chest, begging to be relised.  
  
When-- she cleared her throat. When I was about 6 of maybe 7 years old. I went to stay with my uncle for the summer...I loved him so much. He was tall and dark...kinda like a shadow. He would pick me up in his arms and swing me around. Even if I insted I was much to old for such games. she gave a crooked smile. He would sing me to bed. He would sing to me all the time. He called me his little Bumble-bee. she looked back at the tree's, the look on her face, it was as if she expected the man, her Uncle, to come running through the trees and pick her up again.  
  
One night...I heard a thump from downstairs...so...I went to go look. My--my Uncle was laying on the ground...there were men. They were kicking him...and kicking him, they kept on asking about the money. One of them spotted me on the stairs. Before I could move, he was on me...I still remember the colour of that mans eyes, the silver chain he was wearing...the smell of his colone. He dragged me down the rest of the way by my hair. she took a breath.  
  
He was yelling at my Uncle, saying So, Kenji! You say you don't have the money? Well, well, well then! Thats okay! We'll just take it out of this little angel's hide, now won't we?' I re-remeber, my Uncle started screaming and fighting to get up. If you touch her so help me God I'll rip you limb by limb with my bear hands.' The man holding me. He...licked up the side of my face. I bit his hand. The next thing I knew, the man held me against the wall by the neck. He punched me in the face, again, again, again, and again. I remember tasting the blood in my mouth.The men were laughing and my Uncle was screaming. The man was cutting off my air. I couldn't breath and he was laughing. she pressed a hand to her mouth.  
  
He asked me if I'd let him fuck me. I kept on shaking my head. My nose and mouth were bleeding and I felt light headed. He said everthing would be better if I let him and his friends sleep with me. I tried to get away from him, from his touch. He just laugh, let me drop to the ground, turned around and shot my Uncle in the head. This was done...I remember, in one fluid motion. Laugh. Drop. Shoot. He kissed me, then they were gone. I threw up where I was sitting. And I sat with my Uncle's head on my lap until the police arrived. Miroku looked pale. He was reaching over to put a hand on her shoulder. She drew back. Didn't he understand?  
  
She knitted her eyebrows. Don't you see, Miroku? It's my fault! If I'd just been brave, and said yes to the men...If I hadn't been so weak, my Uncle would still be calling me Bumble-bee.  
  
Miroku's face had gone almost blank. There was a look of horror so fleeting, she almost missed it. There. He finally understood. She was not a shining star. She was a tarnished, broken sword. Before she could blink, she was wrapped tightly within his embrace. She wiggled...all in vain. He only hugged her harder.  
  
No! Kagome!...no she if at a loss for words he settled for just petting her hair. Murmering sweet nothings. Didn't he see? Why was he doing this? She was a murderer. She killed her Uncle. Her fault. And her only salvation was to make Inuyasha happy. If Inuyasha was happy, she was happy. She loved Inuyasha.  
  
That was how the object of her thoughts found them. Wrapped in each others arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SO! HOW WAS THAT!?!?  
  
  
Thanks to my reviewers...  
  
Dragon Pearl1- *Inuyasha runs away* Heh heh... ^^;  
  
Dark Eyed Mermaid- Yeah, Kagome is just a puddle of self-doubt right now. Inuyasha's all, Oh! Oh, no! *hand to forehead* I belong to Kikyo and I am being a door-knob! Hehe...the was mean of me. Well! Don't be scared! Inuyasha/Kagome all the way!  
  
Pinayazngrl- It's a Inu/Kag fic! Don't worry!  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007- Yeah! An Inuyasha/Kagome!!! As for the other chara...I dunno. I mean I wanna keep this pretty true to the Anime/Manga as posible...which is not very true but...I dunno about another character right now.  
  
lightmiko- Yeah! I know...It did scare some people..heh heh  
  
Gothic-Kagome14- Yeah! More people! Woo! I'm glad you like it! Really I am! Whooooooooo!  
  
Shouko- Thanks!  
  
sue sue magoo- Heh heh! I know...sorry bout that.  
  
Terra Secora- ^_____0 hehe yeah........  
  
  
M-ann


	15. yet another AN

Author's Note!  
  
PLEASE HELP!!! Get me in a writing mood! Please! What do YOU think should happen next? I have some idea's but I wanna see what you, the reader thinks. School is killing me! I know I know it's no excuse, but please, I'm working on a longer chapter and then...I got stuck. I love this story and I will see it through to the very end! I love the feedback you guys are giving me! *crys* I couldn't do it without you! I love you!   
  
But, I am hoping to update this week or next week. *slams head against the computer* I'm dying...I have ALOT of plot twists up me sleeve! Just you wait...heh heh. So if you have a good idea, and would like to see it in this story ( mind you, I'm following a strict plot, and not all your ideas will be up to snuff for it) please! Tell me!  
  
M-ann


End file.
